little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Lotte Jansson/Relationships
Relationships Akko Kagari Akko is a close friend and roommate of Lotte's, and she is often dragged into Akko's various plans and adventures. They seem to balance each other out, Akko being the loud and energetic one, and Lotte being the calm and aloft spoken one. Despite being annoyed by Akko's sloppy attitude, Lotte cares a lot for her and is always ready to help her. Lotte truly admires Akko for her passionate drive to break away from the norms, which makes Luna Nova exciting After reading Akko's notes for making Vajarois laugh, Lotte realized how similar she was with the latter as both loved magic due to the beauty it represents. In The Enchanted Parade, Lotte's friendship is stretched to the breaking point with Akko after she rips Lotte's treasured sheet music. Akko downplays her actions but ultimately feels guilty for hurting Lotte. Lotte coldly shuns Akko due to her selfishness but later finds it in herself to forgive her after seeing Akko's apology and passion, performing amazing feats in contrast to her own mild temperament. Sucy Manbavaran Lotte and Sucy are roommates, and also best friends. Lotte can put up with Sucy's habits just likes she does with Akko. She loves hanging out with Sucy, and they seem to enjoy going on Akko's wild adventures. They both are always caught up in some sceam of Akko's and try there best to help each other, and Akko, when eveything goes wrong. In "Yesterday", Sucy comforted Lotte when Akko went missing after she found out about Ursula and her past. Sucy told Lotte that Akko wasn't very smart and she would eventually come back to the school for food or something, which ended up cheering Lotte up a bit. Amanda O'Neill Lotte and Amanda are friends and they do not mind hanging out with each other. Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Lotte and Constanze are friends. Jasminka Antonenko Lotte and Jasminka are friends. Diana Cavendish Lotte thinks that Diana is an amazing witch, but she doesn't like it how she treats Akko coldly. It culminates to the point that Lotte is enraged at Diana for calling Akko a coward and tell her and her group off. It is presumed that Lotte has a more negative opinion on Diana. Ursula Callistis Lotte and Ursula seems to be good terms witch each other enough for the them to walk with each other. Just like Akko it seems she does not know that Ursula is Shiny Chariot until later on the TV series. Lotte's view on Ursula after she was revealed to be Shiny Chariot doesn't change, as she still respects her as her teacher. Thomas Like the other witches from Luna Nova, Thomas initially disliked Lotte for being a witch and often harassed her whenever they came across each other. Towards the end of short film, Thomas ends up respecting Lotte along with every other witch from Luna Nova Academy. Frank Frank takes a genuine interest into Lotte despite having a love spell cast on him. When the spell is removed, he asks her out, but Lotte refuses, since she wants to start as friends before she can have any genuine feelings for him. Annabel Crème Annabel is the current author of Lotte's favorite book franchise, Night Fall. Although there were previous writers, Lotte adores the current books and loves the changes she made in the novel. The two bonded over what they love about the series, which caused Annabel to renew her interest in writing. Barbara Parker In spite of their antagonistic beginnings, Lotte and Barbara eventually become friends following Akko's success from bringing Diana back to Luna Nova and saving the world from Noir Missile. In Tree of Leaves, they are shown reading Night Fall together. In Keisuke Satō, Lotte discovered that Barbara also the fan of Night Fall series when helping Annabel Crème looking for inspiration for her next novel. Category:Lotte Jansson